


T'was The Night Before Christmas 2017

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [43]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen, Hot Rod does not understand Christmas, Photocomic, Prowl does not believe in magic, Smokescreen does not get paid enough for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: The Kreos celebrate Christmas.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
